


Perfect For Each Other

by showstoppingnumbrr



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: M/M, dont read if thats a tw, so like, thats what the archive tag is about, theres a dude that tries to get with curt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: Owen and Curt go on a first date and it doesn't go as planned, and they end up at Owen's house





	Perfect For Each Other

Curt had been looking forward to this day for months, really. Owen had finally asked him out, after months of endless pinning from both sides. They agreed to go to the local cafe, Beanies, for pastries before going to see a movie.

He was supposed to be there for 3 pm, but he was very antsy and left at 2:30. He couldn’t stay in his apartment for long, especially when today was so nervous for him. 

He spent half the day picking out a suitable outfit today. After trashing his whole room, he finally picked a pink sweater vest and black slacks.

Even after his choice, he was freaking out about his outfit, his hair, and everything really. That was the second half of the day, although it blended in with the first as he was panicking as soon as he got the text from Owen about the date today. 

But it was eventually time to go, so he got up and walked downtown. He took in the sights more than he would any other day. Maybe it was just because he was severely more sappy than usual.

When he pushed open the door to Beanies, Owen wasn’t there yet. Not like he expected him to be; he was 20 minutes early and Owen was late to everything. 

Curt went up to the counter to order a chocolate eclair (it was Owen’s favorite) and a glazed donut for himself. 

As he was paying, the door clicked open. Curt turned his head way too fast, almost breaking his neck, but there was Owen.

“Holy shit,” He muttered under his breath.

His date was wearing a white t-shirt with his signature leather jacket over it, and black ripped skinny jeans. But he looked different. He looked more radiant and happy.

Curt grabbed the desserts from the counter and went over to hug him. Owen was a human sun, he just realized. He was so warm that he instinctively leaned in to soak up his warmth.

“You okay, love?” 

“You’re early,” Curt whispered.

“I wanted to surprise you, but you were already here,” He said.

Curt looked up and smiled. Owen lead the two to a window seat. They both sat on the same side, partially because Curt was cold and wanted to still cuddle Owen.

Owen was trying to make conversation with Curt, but that lovesick fool kept on staring at him and playing with his hair. 

“Are you alright, love?” He repeated.

Curt sat up and fumbled around with his hands, looking a bit embarrassed. “Yes, I just wanted to cuddle,”

Owen laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. “Let me go to the bathroom and then we can eat, okay?”

Curt nodded and leaned against the window, patiently waiting for Owen’s arrival. 

Curt looked up when he heard someone slide into the booth. It wasn’t Owen.

It was a guy, fairly taller than Curt. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Something about him was off though.

The man didn’t even try to keep his distance, he smudged his way to be touching Curt wherever he could. And unlike Owen’s touch, it felt wrong.

“Please get away from me,”  
He hated confrontation, he never liked it. It didn’t help that he didn’t even move an inch away.

“What’s your problem?” He snarled. 

Oh no.

Curt looked towards the bathroom door, hoping that Owen would come out soon. 

The man touched his chin to move Curt’s gaze to him and him only. Curt’s eyes grew wide and he shrunk back against the wall. 

He is a fucking spy, working for the government. Or, was, at least. Maybe he didn’t have the spark he did when he was still in the business, and that’s why he was so terrified.

“I say,” He leaned in closer, almost so their lips were touching. “We ditch that prude you were sitting with, and we go back to my place?”

Curt was mortified again. He could feel the guy’s hot breathing along his neck and shuddered.

“Get off of me before I scream,” His voice was still shaking but the man seemed to get the hint and moved a little back.

“I’m sure I can treat you better,” 

“Get away from my partner,” 

Curt looked to the right and saw that Owen was standing over there. Thank gosh, Curt thought.

But the man didn’t go quietly. He grabbed Curt’s leg and gave it a squeeze before standing. Owen narrowed his death glare on the man before grabbing his shirt. 

“Touch him again, and I will not be afraid to drag you out of here by your ear to beat your ass,”  
“I was just trying to get him to lighten up,” 

“You heard me,” Owen threw him away and he stumbled towards the door. “Get out,”

Owen sighed, looking at the ground when he left. He looked at Curt, who was still shaking slightly. 

“I’m so sorry,” Owen moved to sit next to Curt but kept his distance. Curt quickly moved to hug Owen.

“Thank you,” He whispered in his ear.

“Of course, I wouldn’t just let him touch you and get away with it,” Owen said. “He didn’t touch you, right?”

Curt’s eyes went wider. If Owen didn’t intervene, what would have happened? 

“No, only my thigh,” 

“Okay,’ Owen kissed his forehead and sighed. “Do you want to still go? I can always take you home and we can do this another day?”

“No, no, please?” 

“Yes, of course lovely,” Owen smiled and ate his eclair. 

Curt shakily grabbed his donut and nibbled on it while leaning against Owen still. Everything was okay, everything was going to be okay. And he knew that man would never see him again. With Owen and Cynthia and Tati, he is lucky not to be dead or kidnapped in the next 24 hours.

They sat in the cafe for maybe 20 minutes until Curt was ready to go. He still felt anxious, but he didn’t want to ruin his date. 

As they walked down the street, he seemed out of it. He was really. He barely remembered falling on his face until he felt the pain of being on the sidewalk. 

“Curt!” Owen bent down to look at him. 

“I’m so sorry,”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, come here,” Owen scooped him into another hug and they sat there for a little bit. “I think we should get you home. We can always watch a movie at your house if you want,”

Curt sniffled. How fucking pathetic was he? 

“I’m sorry,” He apologised again. “I ruined everything,”

“No, you didn’t,” Owen wiped his tears away idly as he spoke. “It was not your fault you got scared. He was an asshole, and I am so sorry I wasn’t there to help you,”

Curt sniffled and tightened his grip on Owen’s shoulders. 

“Why don’t we walk to my place?”

Curt nodded so Owen helped him up. When he was steadily on his feet, Owen moved to pull his hand away but Curt grabbed it again.

“For, uh,” He looked at Owen who was raising an eyebrow at him. “Safety?”

Owen laughed softly and they started walking. “Just safety?”

Curt nodded and looked down, trying to make sure his legs kept moving. It was a good thing he had Owen for safety because he was still shaking as he walked.

Once they got to Owen’s apartment, he made Curt go sit on the couch.

“I’m going to be back in a second. Stay there,”

Curt did as he was told as he really did not want to anger Owen further. He slumped down on the couch, almost falling asleep. He wanted to stay awake to see what Owen would come back with.

A few minutes later though, he came back in the room with pajamas on. And no shirt either.

“Gosh you’re moving fast,” Curt quipped, a smile on his face. 

Owen also had something in his hands. When he got closer, it seemed to be another pair of pants and a shirt.

“That must be itchy, you should wear this,” Owen said, giving him the clothes.

Curt smiled and took off his shirt and pants. Owen looked away but Curt knew he was peeking. 

Once he changed, they both settled onto the couch. Curt was out like a light before Owen could ask what movie he wanted to watch.


End file.
